Dedicated
by randomrunner14
Summary: Harry has just ended the Second Blood War. As he stands before the dead body of Voldemort he realizes he has no idea what to do next. With some help from two great friends Harry might just be able to move on. Cannon up to Voldemort's death. One-shot? Might continue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters or places from that universe. This was supposed to be a short start to a Harry Potter/Green Lantern cross over that I got the idea to start putting together last night. Instead this developed a life of its own from the end of the first paragraph. It was by far the easiest thing I have written to date and I rather like it. I might leave it as a one shot or might continue it. Let me know what you think after reading it.**

Seventeen year old Harry Potter stood not seeing in the wreckage of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Voldemort's body lay dead before him, all of his horcruxes destroyed, he would not be coming back this time. He couldn't believe it was over; after almost two decades of war out of thirty years the Second Blood War had ended with heavy losses on both sides. Rationally he knew that they had won but looking back at all of the good people who had died for them to get there, Harry wasn't entirely convinced it was worth it.

A soft hand came to rest on his shoulder. He knew who it was without even turning around because only she would seek him out in the middle of these celebrations and all the mourning. "We did the right thing you know," she said, "I know it is hard to understand how much good you and by extension the rest of us have done over the past year during the hunt. How it seems we abandoned the Wizarding world when you were needed most but because we did that, that thing that thought itself a man," she spat hatefully, "Is dead and now can start to rebuild. We can put these dark times behind us and look forward."

"And how long do you think it will take for the public to forget why we even had to fight this stupid war?" Harry interrupted her suddenly, clearly frustrated, "They obviously didn't learn the last time when it fell to an infant to end a war that had been going on for over ten years at that point or the time before that when a madman used the Nazis as a front to take over almost the entirety of Europe before anything was really done about him and even then he was left to live out his days in a jail he had built to house his opponents."

"I know it looks bleak now but this war hasn't even been over for ten minutes. Let's try to think positive or at least hold judgment until things have had a chance to change."

"Hermione, there have been three major Wizarding wars in the past century the last two of which have all but wiped out the magical population of the United Kingdom. Families that had survived entire royal lines and have been here since before this was even a country were eradicated. My own family which can trace its heritage back to or before the arrival of the Roman Empire depending on the accounts is down to me. The manor which has housed my family since the high middle ages, over SIX HUNDRED YEARS and countless generations of Potters and Peverells and names far older was destroyed by that man!" He screamed the last while gesturing towards Riddle's dead body which had as yet not been touched, "and others like him have endangered the Wizarding world far more than any muggles or muggleborns have or could ever have done. So please don't tell me that things will get better now."

At the end of his rant Harry seemed to deflate. Lightly pulling on his shoulder turning him towards her, Hermione caught a quick look at his eyes. They were so different from what she usually saw, there was no mischief or happiness in them all that existed in his eyes at that moment was pain and sadness. She was so shocked by what she saw that she didn't fully realize that he had shrugged out of her grasp and had moved away until she caught sight of his unruly black hair as he turned out of the Great Hall.

She started to go after him only to be stopped in her tracks by someone calling out her name, "Hermione!" Ron called out to her. She turned to him as he approached; he grasped her arm when he finally got to her. "Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I'm going to find Harry"

"Why do you need to find him?" Ron asked confusedly

"Because he needs me, needs us, right now" she corrected herself. Her eyes pleaded with Ron to understand but he simply remained confused as always.

"Why does he need us right now? He just won! We will never have to deal with Voldemort and his Slytherin cronies again." Ron said excitedly

"And at what cost? Look behind you" She gestured to the place where Remus and Tonks lay, "That for all intents and purposes is the last of Harry's family right there"

"What are you talking about?" Ron interrupted her, "He's got us; he knows he is always welcome at the burrow. He's practically part of the family and now that all this mess is over he and Ginny will get back together and soon he will actually be part of the family" he stated with confidence.

Hermione just shook her head, he wasn't getting it "No, Ron, think for just one moment. What was Remus' nickname?" "Mooney, we've known that since third year. Why are you asking me such a dumb question?" "Because Ronald he was infamous during his time as a student for being part of what group?"

"The Marauders, along with Sirius, Harry's Dad, and the rat" he stated tiredly wondering when she was going to get to the point.

"So the last of his Dad's best friends from his time at Hogwarts and the only remaining friend his Godfather had after being falsely imprisoned for betraying his best friend, his best-friend's wife and his godson to one of the darkest wizards in history is laying there dead along with his wife who was also his Godfather's cousin. Please tell me how if you were an only child that lost your parents at a young age, grew up with relatives that clearly barely tolerated you at best, that had to spend what should have been the happiest years of your life learning about magic trying to live through continuous and yearly deadly situations and being hunted by the same man that killed your parents knowing that you are the only person in the world that can kill him. Actually managing to kill him only to find out that nearly everyone you cared about died while you were trying to do so. How would you feel right now?" With that she yanked her arm out of his grasp and hurried out the doors of the great hall before he could collect himself.

When Harry saw Hermione freeze up after looking into his eyes he knew he had to act before she gathered herself. Quickly shrugging off her hand he slipped out of the Great Hall. He knew she would come for him, she always did. She always knew when he needed help or just needed someone to talk to but right now he didn't want to talk with anyone, at least no one alive.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Ron call Hermione's name knowing that Ron would be too obtuse and stubborn to let her just go and find him at least not right away. Harry side-stepped into a secret passageway that few knew about it wasn't even on the Marauders Map, a fact that made him incredibly proud, he had actually been able to find somewhere in Hogwarts that his father and his friends hadn't even been about to find in seven years even with their wonderful map. It was just one thing on a long list of topics he wanted to be able to talk to his parents or at least Serious or Remus about.

With no real place in mind Harry began to wander the halls of the ancient school, confident in his ability to avoid any and all people due to his knowledge of the building. With perhaps the exception of George, who had better things to do at the moment than find Harry, he knew the school better than any other person alive if he had to place a bet. The ghosts and the house elves of course would know it better but again they better things to be dealing with at the moment than finding one person in the destroyed castle.

'Now what? Voldemort is dead, I guess I can finally do whatever I want to but the question is what do I want to do? Should I go back and finish school? Do I even need to at this point? Is there a point without knowing what I should study for what I will do afterwards? Of course there is also Teddy to consider, I should go see Andromeda tomorrow, figure out what needs to be done' Harry continued thinking about these same issues until a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"You need to find something else to dedicate you time to." He turned to find Luna. Her hair was dirty with blood and dust in it, her face was smeared with soot and small scratches likely from stones from the building exploding and sending shards of stone everywhere. "It doesn't particularly matter what you choose to dedicate yourself to from here on out. For now you can just go through the motions, you might even be able to do that for a year or two but eventually this," she gestured around, "the death, the destruction, the hate, and everything will eat you up inside. I don't want to lose one of the few friends I have because they were too stubborn to ask for help" she finished gently. During her little speech she had stepped closer to him, now she raised her hand up and cupped his cheek, "Please ask for help. It does not mean that you are weak, it means that you are strong enough and wise enough to know that no one can go through life alone." Almost as suddenly as she had appeared she dropped her hand, turned and walked away a dreamy expression once again on her face.

"Any suggestions of what I dedicate myself to?" he called after her.

She turned back and gave what was probably the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face as she said, "It doesn't matter that much, but make it great, make it grand, even if it is something small because that is the only way you will ever be able to do anything. It just isn't in you to do something halfway and this will be no different so make it count. Change the world one more time but this time do it on your own terms and for no other reason than you want to." With that she started to walk away again. "Oh and take the next left, you will find what you need" she called over her shoulder once again dreamy.

Shaking his head Harry turned back the way he had been going before he had had his little talk, if it could be called a talk and not a lecture, and began his musings once again. Without even thinking he heeded Luna's advice and turned left at the next opportunity, and ran smack into Hermione who had obviously been running about the castle looking for him. Colliding they both fell to the ground.

She opened to her mouth to say something but he beat her to the punch, "Why aren't you with Ron? I would think after your little display of affection earlier you would have stayed in there with him." Hermione thought she heard just the barest trace of hurt and anger in his question but put it up to him just being upset about everything that had happened in the past day.

"I thought I should be with the person who needs me more right now" she stated simply, "He has his family with him, he will be fine. I'm more worried about you Mr. I'll-go-off-on-my-and-brood" she glared pointedly at him at the last part.

Harry didn't bother responding verbally knowing it would just lead to an argument he didn't want to have right now, besides she would win anyways, she always did. Instead he just scooted over next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry and thank you, for everything" He quietly whispered in her ear.

She just smiled and buried her head into his chest hugging him back, a few minutes later she whispered back, "Always, anytime, anywhere."

They stayed in that abandoned corridor for the rest of the day. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. As always they could say more with just a look than they could with all the words in the world. If a picture was worth a thousand words then a look to them was worth all of them. They finally got up off the floor as the sun began to set throwing long beams of light through the windows that looked out over the black lake.

As they set off towards the Great Hall to rejoin the others and pay their respects to the dead and help however they could they were met with twin growls from their stomachs that caused them to almost fall back down laughing, and maybe get some food too.

**So should I continue this? Leave a review or visit my profile where I have poll and let me know that way. I might continue anyways because I do have some ideas that I want to use that came to me while writing this.**

**-Runner**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, wow this was an interesting chapter to write. About half of this was done within 24 hours of the first chapter being posted but then I got distracted reading another fanfiction. Anyways, this is over twice as long as the longest chapter I've written to date making it my longest chapter. Sitting at just over 6k of words it just wouldn't stop. If you have any thoughts on where you would like to see this story go or who Harry should end up with if anyone drop me a review or pm I check everything pretty often so should get back to you within a day. Peace!**

Harry and Hermione entered a noticeably cleaner Great Hall than they had left just hours ago; one of the many benefits of magic in their opinion. Messes took significantly less time to fix than it would for muggles. The house tables which had been severely damaged if not outright destroyed like the Gryffindor one had, were all fixed and in their proper places. Even now some house elves were continuing to straighten up the room as people dined at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables since there were so few people. The staff table was completely empty and the remaining staff was spread out amongst the general populace.

Seeing a cluster of bright red hair they headed that direction. The Weasleys were seated with much of the remaining Order members at the Hufflepuff table. Neville was surprisingly sitting with his Gran down the table from the Order who seemed to be boasting about something, mostly likely him, to the people around them. Neville looked happy; Luna was seated next to him and leaned towards him to whisper something in his ear. When she finished they both looked towards the entrance just as Harry and Hermione entered, they both smiled and waved.

This prompted others to look the same direction. Word quickly spread of their entry and slowly, one by one, starting with Shacklebolt and then McGonagall people began to stand and clap. The first clap could be heard clearly over all the chatter in the hall. It quickly picked up until it became deafening.

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights to borrow a muggle expression. He stopped walking and looked towards Hermione as always for guidance. Having another of the looking conversations she told him to speak to them. They needed to hear from their hero. His look of confusion prompted her to whisper, "Tell them what you told me this morning."

She smiled at him and took a few steps away, "Traitor" he hissed back even as the noise began to lessen. It seemed that a word being said everyone knew what was about to happen was going to be important. Finally it got so silent you could hear a pin drop. Harry took a single deep breathe and began to speak.

"The past several years have been difficult. A madman threw our society into chaos for a second time. We have stagnated; we have few new discoveries in the few fields that we study anymore. This past year four electives were offered here at Hogwarts; the premier educational institute in Europe." Harry scoffed, "That may have been true in the past, but no longer. Just 20 years ago when my parents were students we offered twice that many electives. A hundred years ago there were almost twenty electives to choose from and over 50 active clubs, now quiddich and herbology are the only truly active clubs. It is time we took a long hard look at the way this school operates. I do not mean to insult our teachers but it is the administration that must be changed if we are to recover now.

This will not be an easy road we walk down. We have survived three large scale wars in the last decade alone that has done more to wipe out our rich and diverse heritage than a muggle or muggleborn could hope to do in twice that time. I am the last of my family. A family older than the building we stand in now. My family can trace its roots back over two thousand years and because of the past century I am all that is left of a legacy that outlasted the Roman Empire, countless invasions and wars. Yet one man nearly undid that all because he did not think we were good enough to live in the world he sought to build. Nearly the same can be said for the proud Bones family or Clan Longbottom. That same man was successful in destroying some of the oldest and strongest families in our country and in some cases the world.

He was able to do this through fear, a man once said that we have nothing to fear but fear itself. We let fear paralyze us, to render us ineffective in our duty to protect our homes and families. I do not blame anyone for this but this must change if we wish to flourish in the coming years.

Voldemort may be dead but his followers are not. Those that were not here at the end have likely gone to ground, sought to hide themselves from us, to bide their time and gather their strength until they can once more bring terror to us all. They must not have that chance; we must hunt them down like the animals that they are. The dark mark must be freely taken; you cannot take the mark under the imperious curse. We have let these people off before, they had their chance. They will not have another. We have all lost loved ones in this war, a war that should not have happened to begin with. Now I must ask everyone here to step up, to take responsibility, to make a world where the next generation may grow in peace and not know the horrors of war that my generation has lived through. I must ask you make a stand for what is right not what is easy, to look beyond our differences and unite for a brighter future. Houses mean little, I'm sorry Professor McGonagall but it is true. We are sorted at the tender age of eleven. I know that I am not the same small boy who entered this world seven years ago. I am not the same person I was six months ago. Understanding and acceptance is what will lead us to that brighter future.

The last thing I must ask of you is for a moment of silence for the lost, for the lonely, for the forgotten of this war and every war. We must not forget them or their sacrifices. A war is not won by a single person, they may turn the tides but no one ever fights alone. To The Fallen!" Harry cried out the end raising a fist high.

"To The Fallen!" The hall roared with him lifting their goblets and then falling silent. Each thought of their own loses, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, children, grandparents, and friends.

He turned and faced his best friend. She was crying even as she smiled at him. In eyes he could see how proud she was of him even as she was sad. I didn't have to ask why, as always he just knew. Quietly walking over to her, he grasped her hand and whispered, "As soon as we settle a few things here we will go find them, and we find them. After all when have we failed yet?"

Hermione smiled even more brightly at that and threw her arms around him and hugged him close, "Thank you"

Slowly people began to eat and talk amongst themselves as Harry and Hermione finally made their way towards the Weasleys. McGonagall stood and met them before they got there. She smiled at Harry and drew him into a hug. After finally letting go she had tears in her eyes, "I'm sure you don't want to, at least not yet but there will always be a place for you here if you ever wish to return and they are incredibly proud of you right now as we all are, I want you do know that."

She then led him back towards the group. Hermione had already arrived while they were hugging and was seated next to Ron. Harry smiled, if a bit sadly, seeing them together. Of course he knew it was only a matter of time before they realized how much they cared about each other.

Harry found himself seated between McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley eating better than he had in months. It wasn't that he was a bad cook or couldn't cook. The Dursleys had made sure he was more than capable of doing that but there was simply something wonderful about the food at Hogwarts. 'Maybe it is magic' he thought to himself laughing.

Conversation was light and largely meaningless. That is until Hermione suddenly stopped moving with a fork-full of food on its way to her mouth. Turning to him, "Harry" she started, "How did you know all that information about your family's history and Hogwarts?" she asked pointedly

Harry felt heat crawling up his neck as he looked down at the table. "Yes, how did you managed to come by such information Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall next to him, "From what I remember of your history grades, you can't have learned it there." she stated lightly, thought it was the slight smile on her face that showed she was not made simply enjoying the chance to embarrass him.

"Well Hermione," he began, "While you were recovering from our time at the Malfoys. Bill told me that some of his bosses at the bank had wanted to see me since they knew I was close to the Weasleys. So one night after everyone else was asleep the two of us quietly made our way to Gringots. Don't start, it wouldn't have helped us get into the vault Bill and I had already discussed that. Since was finally 17 my parents will was unsealed and they needed me there for it to be read as I was the sole beneficiary." he paused there just noticing the entire family and much of the order was listening to him again. "Part of what they left me was a series of letters that they had been writing while hiding and were mailed to Gringots to wait for me in case the worst happened. Over the past month or two I've been reading them. They are all about my family's history and other things I would need to know to take up my place as head of family and hopefully help me during my time at Hogwarts since I should have been given a letter or two every birthday after they died. They had no idea that their wills would be sealed and that I wouldn't get them until it was almost too late to do any good."

"But how was your parents will sealed?" Hermione asked the obvious question.

"I asked the goblins that. Apparently it had to have been sealed through the Wizengamot which means Dumbledore knew about it but never said anything"

"It must have been his idea then" McGonagall interrupted. "He was the one after all that placed you with your relatives and the reason you kept returning there."

"I guess he thought he was doing the right thing. Unfortunately we will never know for sure" Ginny commented

"I guess so" Harry stated sadly.

"Mr. Potter I would think after all the time you spent in the Headmasters office over the years you would know better than that."

Harry smacked his forehead at that. "We can deal with that another time" he decided, "There is nothing that can be done about it now anyways. It's time to look forward"

Hermione just smirked at him, "You just want to go to sleep"

He stuck out his tongue at her. "Well I think he has deserved a little rest" Ginny again inserted herself into the conversation.

Molly had just leaned forward to see McGonagall on the other side of Harry when her target stated, "You are all more than welcome to make use of our facilities. None of the dormitories currently has a password keeping it locked. Molly, Arthur I believe you both know where the Gryffindor married quarters are from when you were students and they were still occasionally used." She then stood and made a similar announcement to the remainder of the people in the hall.

Not long after they all made their ways up to bed. Without even thinking Harry walked into his old dorm and collapsed on his bed not even thinking it strange that there were still the usual number of beds as there always had been.

The next day started early for the savior of the Wizarding World. During the hunt he had grown used to sleeping for shorter periods of time and even being exhausted from the long battle the two days before was not enough to completely keep him down as late as he know Ron and the other boys would be sleeping. The sun was just starting to peek over the surrounding mountains when Harry made his way to the battlements of the castle.

Looking out over the country side he saw the marks of the war had left. Hogsmeade was partially destroyed. Much of the forbidden forest was likewise damaged. Then of course there were the castle's grounds themselves. Hagrid's hut was burned down once again along with the quiddich pitch and all but one of the greenhouses was destroyed and the one remaining was heavily damaged. Stones from the ancient castle littered the ground surrounding the castle as spells, fire, and explosions had ripped apart his home.

Harry knew it would all be rebuilt and most likely better than before but it was still sad to look out upon. He knew in that moment that as usual Luna was correct. He needed something to be able to dedicate himself to or he would waste away under the strain of all that happened to him in his short life. After the events of the past few years he felt he had had enough fighting for quite some time, being an auror no longer had the same appeal that it once did. He knew that he would be begged to join and eventually lead them and in other life maybe he would have. I would have been maybe not happy but certainly content.

Of course the next question was what other skills did he have? There was obviously his skill on a broom, youngest seeker in a century and all that. He had no doubt that if he wanted play quiddich that he would have no problems getting on a team but it just didn't sound fulfilling enough. Maybe it would be great for a season or two and he would certainly have time to figure out what he wanted to do while he did that.

He could come back to Hogwarts; maybe he would finish out his education since he had skipped his final year. He had no doubts that Ron would not be returning and he had equally few doubts that Hermione would be. He wondered for a moment how their budding relationship would be affected by that. Then again they had all summer to be together and figure things out before school would begin again. McGonagall had mentioned that current students who wished to finish out the year would be traveling to Bouxbatons for the remainder of the school year since the castle was in such disrepair.

"Penny for them?" a voice came from behind him thick with a Scottish burr.

Harry turned smiling, "That is decidedly muggle saying for a witch of such standing as you to be using."

Professor McGonagall smiled back, "There is still much about me that you do not know Mr. Potter."

"What will it take for you to simply call me Harry?"

"Well that would be conditional upon you either graduating finally so I can have a nice quiet school year again or you joining my staff where I can keep you on a shorter leash," She stated with a pointed look that was softened by her slight smile, "As I was saying, in my youth I very nearly married a muggle man and learned many things and such expressions from my time with him."

"I never knew that. If you do not mind me asking why did you not marry him?"

At this she looked saddened again and Harry felt bad for bringing up what was obviously still a difficult topic for her, "He was drafted into what the muggles call the great war and died fighting for king and country. However you still never answered me."

"Luna gave me some advice yesterday that I was thinking about"

"Yes, Miss Lovegood often has very sound advice from what I have gathered as her teacher of the past several years though others tend to ignore her due to her oddities. It is good that you have finally learned to listen to the wisdom of others more often maybe there is hope for you after all. What was her advice, I may be able to help after all that has always been my job as your head of house."

Harry scoffed at that, "I would think the quiddich cup and the house cup that have so often been in your office the past couple of years would do more for me here." he gave her a smile and continued before she could respond, "She said I needed to find something to dedicate myself to or I would be eaten up inside by everything I have seen. All the death and destruction, the pain and loses would add up and crush me."

"Sound advice. As I expected, she is right you know. I have seen it before, after the past two wars those that fought heavily have lost themselves to their demons, their memories over everything. So do you know what you want to dedicate yourself to?"

Harry shook his head and looked down at his hands resting on the ramparts. "I really have no idea. I have lots of ideas of course but there is at least one other person I have to consider before doing anything."

"Oh and who is this one person?"

"Obviously not a lot of people know because he isn't very old and we were all in hiding but I'm Teddy Lupin's godfather" he trailed off after his short statement

"And you want to be able to do for him what your godfather was unable to do for you, be there to help raise you, you want to him to be able to look back on his childhood and think his parents made the right choice." She said softly, "That is very responsible of you and something I think you will do a marvelous job of."

Harry looked up with a hopeful smile, "I was doing to go see Mrs. Tonks today but I'm not exactly sure where she is."

"Well I believe that is something fairly easy to solve" she smiled, "While her husband was an outstanding lawyer and she was fierce in the courtroom herself her true passion was always healing," Harry looked up at this information, confusion clear on his face, "She arrived yesterday along with many healers from St Mungo's to help with the injured that are in too critical of a condition to be moved at the moment, the rest have already been moved to St Mungo's along with the dead. Barring Voldemort of course, his body is currently in the department of mysteries under guard. I expect you can still find her in the Infirmary with your young godson.

"As you very well know I do like repeating myself however i feel the need to now. As long as I am Headmistress you will always be welcome in this castle, either as a student, professor, or even just a simple guest. Now if you will excuse me, I must prepare for the day and organize reconstruction efforts. My door is always open."

With that she turned and headed back inside likely either to the great hall or to the headmistress' office. Harry thought about everything she had said, 'At least I don't have to search the country for my godson and his grandmother. I guess I should go see if they are up. Though from what I remember babies rarely sleep much at any point in time.'

Twenty minutes later Harry found himself in front of the double doors of the Hospital Wing, even ten feet away he could hear the voices and noises coming from inside. It had actually taken him longer to get here than it had in the past due to all the rubble strewn about the castle blocking off many of the larger and more often used hallways.

Harry opened the doors to see healers moving all over the place. It seemed as if every bed in the place was filled and more had been conjured up or transfigured. Even through it was loud with cries of pain from the patients and the healers all talking and calling for items they needed it wasn't so loud that someone couldn't sleep as evident by some of the sleeping patients.

Seeing Madam Pomfrey currently free and knowing it wouldn't last long he quickly strode over to her. Once he was about ten feet away she seemed to notice him and seemed to be preparing herself for something. It took him a moment to realize that in the past he had almost always been in here for an injury of some sort never completely healthy as he was now, "I promise you I am completely fine, I just need some help finding Mrs. Tonks" Harry cut her off before she got going, "Professor McGonagall told me she had come here to help with those in critical condition."

"Be that as it may I'm going to check you over if for no other reason than to make me feel better. Once I feel you are perfectly healthy then I will tell you where Andi is." Quickly and efficiently she ran through the standard heath checking spells that showed exactly how long she had been doing this and why she was one of the best at what she did. "It seems for one you managed to come out of one of your life threatening adventures more or less completely healthy. Other than some exhaustion you are as healthy as you ever are. I'm glad you will not be staying with me or an extended period of time; though I did keep your bed empty just in case." She gestured to probably the only empty bed in the entire place.

Over the bed that Harry was intimately familiar with from his many and often lengthy stays in the hospital wing over his six years as a student rested a silver plaque. Curious Harry walked closer and read the inscription. _This bed is reserved for the use of Harry James Potter current holder of the most time spent in the hospital wing during their time as a resident of Hogwarts, student or teacher. 6 months, 1 week, 3 days and 5 1/2 hours._ He turned to her with a stunned expression on his face.

She laughed, "It's spelled to update the time whenever you are using it to recover and yes that is a record even with the petrified students in your second year. I had it made after last year but only just put it up after the battle. I don't think it would have gone over well with our previous headmaster and the political climate."

"I had no idea it was that long," he finally managed to get out.

"Well seeing as you spent a good chunk of that time passed out after you were brought to me I'm not that surprised," She shared with a smile on her face. "Now I believe you were looking for Andi Tonks when you came in here?"

"Yes, yes I was" He responded still shocked by the plaque.

"Well she was just about dead on her feet after over 18 hours of healing so I sent her to rest in a room four doors down the hall on the left a few hours ago. There is a painting of a field with some animals next to the door." she smiled before shooing him off so she could go back to work.

Harry thanked her before leaving after collecting himself. Walking down the corridor he heard the noise of the first people getting up. He had no doubt that Hermione was up and was either reading a book in the common room or trying to find out what she could to help restore the castle. Ron was probably still passed out along with Neville in their room though Neville would be getting up soon to started fixing the greenhouses and help with the plants. Ginny and Luna were probably still asleep as well up in Ginny's dorm.

When he reached the door Madam Pomfrey had told him about he heard the distinctive cry of a baby and the soft cooing of a woman. Knocking lightly so as to not make things worse, Harry waited patiently for Mrs. Tonks to get the door.

The woman that answered the door was a perfect blend of her sisters. Though if he had to pick a sister she more closely reassembled he would say Bellatrix. Though the kind look in her eyes and more relaxed bearing made it clear she was her own person and neither one of her sisters. Once she realized who was at the door she appeared surprised. "Harry Potter," she said, "How can I help you?"

"Mrs. Tonks," He began

"Please call me Andi, everyone else does"

"Andi then though only if you call me Harry, I don't know if you were aware but I was somewhat close with your daughter and very close with her husband. He had my father had been best friends in school along with your cousin Sirius."

"Yes, she did mention that you knew each other a few times and seeing as I was in school when your father and the others were albeit a few years ahead of them I was well aware that Remus and your father were close."

"Yes well," he paused to gather himself, "before after your grandson was born Remus visited Shell Cottage where Bill and Fleur Weasley live and I was at the time. While there despite the angry words we had exchanged when we last saw each other he asked me to accept the greatest honor I have ever had. He asked me to be Teddy's godfather." He paused again. Andi seemed to be taking all that he said in surprisingly well. He decided to press on, "As you know I was orphaned at the end of the last war. What you probably did not know was that Sirius was my godfather as well as innocent. He never even received a trial because of his false imprisonment I was sent to live with my muggle relatives. I will spare you most of the details but it was not a happy childhood but I have made peace with my past.

"I want Teddy to have what I never had. I want him to have a happy childhood and to be raised by people who love him. I know that I am too young to be a father and that I am not ready to raise a child much less by myself. That doesn't mean that I am not willing to help you however you need though. Maybe in a few years I will be ready to raise him but certainly not now. However since the war is over I find that I have quite a few options on where I go from here but I want what is best for teddy first and foremost."

Andi was quiet for a moment before stepping aside, "Well why don't you come in and we can figure out what our plans are for the next few months."

Harry smiled and stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Inside he saw a simple crib next to one of the standard Hogwarts four poster beds. Inside the crib was a tiny little baby with a shock of silver hair that changed as Harry watched to a deep black much like Harry's own. His dark eyes then changed to the exact shade of emerald as his own. Harry stood there shocked speechless again in less than an hour.

"Sorry I should have warned you about that," Andi laughed, "He changes to look like everyone the first time he meets them. Though it is strange he usually starts cycling through colors like a pinwheel after the first few seconds. This is longest he has stayed as one thing since his parents held him last held him or he slept. Of course when Dora held him she would change just to watch him change between what she looked like at the moment and looking like Remus just to upset Remus."

"He is adorable, though I am not just saying that because he looks like me even if I do think it is a rather fetching look on him." Andi laughed again and walked over to pick Teddy up. Then she sat down at the table in the corner of the room Harry had not noticed since he had been distracted by his godson.

He joined them at the table after a moment. "Well I must say it is a relief that you want so much to do with teddy's life. I'm simply not as young as I used to be and it will be nice since to have an extra hands to help out at least for the next few months. After that he should start settling down if he stays like Dora was when she was his age and I won't need quite as much help." Teddy began to cry again, probably hungry Harry thought, "Harry would you be a dear and grab that bottle on the night stand? Once we get this little guy fed we can talk about what you are considering doing going forwards."

Harry got up from his seat and picked up the requested bottle and handed it to Andi. She smiled gratefully and started feeding Teddy. Harry sat back down and it was silent in the room for a minute or two while Teddy fed. It was only after teddy had finished and been burped that Andi set the bottle on the table between them that Harry noticed that the bottle was just as full as it was before Teddy had been fed. Andi Laughed quietly when she saw were Harry was looking, "It's charmed to be ever full" she informed him in response to his unasked question.

She stood up smoothly and put Teddy back in his crib before casting a quick charm over the crib. She then returned and sat down across from Harry. "It was just a simply silencing spell so we wouldn't wake up but could hear when he woke up. Now, what out there holds some interest to the great Harry Potter."

Harry blushed at the praise, "I'm really nothing special; but I was kind of considering coming back for my seventh year since I had to go into hiding this past year. I originally thought I wanted to be an auror however having seen everything I have during this war I don't want to have to fight for a long time yet. That is why I thought coming back would be good since it would give me time to figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life.

"I was also thinking of traveling some but I guess that can wait until teddy is older, then I can take him with me and he will be able to remember them too. I also thought of maybe going pro for quiddich. I've always been told I was a great seeker and I only lost one game during my time here and that was because of dementors and who would say no to have Harry Potter on their team." He laughed cynically. "At least I have enough money that I won't go broke with whatever I decide to do for a job. Though I'm sure it will cost a pretty penny to rebuild Potter Manor but from what I understand I have more than enough money with solid investments."

Andi sat and thought on what he had said for several minutes. Working through each of his ideas, 'At least his head is on straight' she idly thought to herself. Most boys his age with the money he has from his family and maybe even cousin Siri since she had not heard of anyone else in the family getting that money and the way Bella and Cissy were not to mention their husbands and the company they kept she most certainly would have heard about it even being disowned as she was.

Finally after what felt like forever to Harry she started speaking, "I think finishing your education is the best option for you right now. I certainly agree with your thoughts about traveling with Teddy. I'm sure we can convince Minerva to allow you to come visit Teddy and me during Hogsmeade weekends."

"Do you really think that Professor McGonagall would allow that?" Harry asked unsure.

"Well given how close she was to your father and your family I would certainly hope so. After all she was there when you were born if I remember what Sirius said correctly."

"She was? She never mentioned that."

"I'm sure she did not, she prides herself on not playing favorites with students at least in public and regards to discipline," Andi stated, "In between now and school however since it appears Potter Manor was not rebuilt during the years between this war and the last you can come stay with Teddy and I at our house. It will give you more time with Teddy, me some time for other things, and don't worry I won't manage your social life if you choose to stay with us. Your friends would be more than welcome to stop by anytime, goodness knows Dora's always did." She visibly choked up at the last.

It seemed while she put on a brave face between caring for Teddy on her own for the past two days and helping heal the injured had she had not given herself time to grieve. Harry reached across the table and gently placed one of his hands on top of hers. "Have you taken a moment for yourself since they left to come here?" he asked gently.

"No, but no one has. There is so much to do, so many people to help..." she trailed off.

"How about this, I'm going to take the little tyke. I know something of caring for kids from when I was forced to watch them when my aunt had the neighbors over for tea. Before you say anything, I know better than most that you need to take some time for yourself in situations like this. I know your husband was killed recently as well as Tonks and Remus. Take time to grieve for them, I was going to spend the day with the Weasleys and I'm sure if I have any problems with Teddy that Mrs. Weasley will be able to help after she did raise 7 of her own. I'll find you at dinner, we can figure out what to do from there, and I would love to join you and Teddy at your house if you will have me."

"You are a good boy, thank you" Andi whispered. She stood and went to pick up the still sleeping Teddy. Handing him to Harry she said, "Now that he has fed he should sleep for a few more hours though he will probably wake up with all the noise in the Great Hall but shouldn't last too long. Thank you again"

"What else is family for?" He asked as he walked to door carefully holding his godson for the first time. Looking at the baby he noticed that asleep, at least this time, he had the same dark brown hair his father had though he had his mother's rounder face and softer features. Quietly opening the door he turned to Andi again, "I'm going to send Pomfrey a message that you are to have the day off from healing others, today is about healing yourself. If for no one else than your grandson, he will thank you for it one day." Harry turned and walked out the door towards the Great Hall for breakfast with his Godson safely in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so I actually managed to finish this yesterday but am just now getting a chance to post it. I didn't manage to get everything I wanted into it but I thought I had made y'all wait enough. Leave a review to let me know what you think and who if anyone you think Harry should end up with!**

Harry walked back past the Hospital Wing making a quick stop to inform Madam Pomfrey that Andi wouldn't be coming in to help and not to let her if she did. She seemed to understand right away what was going on and told him she would make sure Andi rested and took the day for herself. Now on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast he saw how much had already been restored or at least cleaned up in just the past day.

Harry stopped outside the library which he had been forced to walk past because some hallways were still too damaged to use. There was a deep blue glowing screen of some sort covering the entrance to the library. Confused he made a mental note to ask either Hermione or Professor McGonagall about it when he next saw them. Moving on he saw that some of the suits of armor had returned to their normal places and would salute him as he walked past. He hoped that it wasn't just him they were saluting.

When Harry finally entered the Great Hall it was about half full based on how many people had been at dinner last night. Since it appeared that the Weasleys and most of the Order was not at breakfast Harry sat in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table so he wouldn't be bothered by everyone else congratulating him and thanking him which would most likely wake Teddy up and he wasn't quite ready for that this early. As he sat down a plate appeared in front of him as well as food all around where he was seated.

Harry had quietly been eating for some time before a small silver otter landed on the table before him. Hermione's voice greeted him when it opened its mouth, "Harry where are you? Ron just came down and said you weren't up in the room anymore and no one else knows where you are." after delivering its message he patronus vanished.

Drawing his wand carefully so as not to wake Teddy; he casually flicked his wand towards where the tower was as a silver blur shot from his wand to inform his friends that he was safe and eating breakfast in the Great Hall not even noticing that he did so non-verbally. Professor McGonagall who was just about to join him however did.

"That was quite impressive Mr. Potter if only you had shown that much skill in my own class then much would have been different." She said. Harry quickly turned his head again consciences of Teddy

"What do you mean Professor? You know I've been able to do the patronus charm since third year"

"Yes, however doing it non-verbally while sending a message with it takes far more power and focus than the charm when spoken and used for its normal use." She explained, always the consummate professor.

"I did?" he said confusedly. McGonagall had to fight her desire to put her face in her palm and roll her eyes. Only Harry Potter could do such an advanced display of magic without even meaning to or noticing that he had.

"Yes Mr. Potter you did"

"Oh," he trailed off unsure what to say now. After a moment or two he remembered his discussion with Andi earlier, "Could I meet with you in your office later?" he asked

Professor McGonagall who had sat herself across from Harry at this point smiled, "Seeing as you are holding young Teddy Lupin I take it that you found Andi and have made a decision on what you will be doing with your future? In that case yes, I think just after lunch I am free."

"Yes I was able to find her thanks to Madam Pomfrey and yes we've talked some things over and have figured out what will be best for us all going forward."

After that they fell into idle chitchat for a few minutes until Teddy woke up. Thankfully he didn't start crying though he did change his hair and eyes to match Harry which set McGonagall off on how cute the little boy was. Her talking got the little guys attention which of course caused him to change hair and eye color again. When he saw how ridiculous Teddy looked with steel gray hair and dark green eyes. Harry set Teddy on the table so McGonagall play with him.

Harry noticed that she looked much younger than usual while playing with Teddy. Her face softened and her eyes had a twinkle in them that reminded him of Dumbledore's. After few more minutes playing with the young boy Harry was laughing at Teddy who had just thrown some gravy on Professor McGonagall's face when someone punched him hard on the shoulder causing him to wince before there was suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a head of bushy hair obscuring his vision.

"Ow Hermione, what was that for?"

"Not telling anyone where you went this morning. Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Her voice continued to rise as she spoke. Harry quickly placed a hand over her mouth causing her to stop mid-sentence.

"If you would allow me to defend myself I would explain. I woke up early and didn't need any more sleep but figured everyone could use not being woken up. Also I was with Professor McGonagall for a while so she knew where I was a well as Madam Pomfrey, and Andi." He stated as calmly as he could with a near hysterical girl on his shoulder.

She was clearly about to continue her rant at him when a gurgle from Teddy distracted her and the rest of the Weasleys especially Molly who looked to be seconds away from her own motherly rant at Harry.

Teddy who had after his brief stint of looking like Professor McGonagall turned back to looking like Harry was now playing in the gravy that he had earlier thrown at the Professor. Some of the gravy was still in her hair he noticed but the rest had been cleaned off her face.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked what everyone else was thinking, "You didn't impregnate some girl before the order got you last summer did you!"

"Calm down Miss Granger, I would like you all to meet Mr. Potter's godson Teddy Lupin. He has been with his grandmother Andi since the battle" Professor McGonagall cut of what would have been quite a doozey of a rant Harry was sure.

Her simple statement was enough to distract the females present and focus their attentions on Teddy who was cycling between the curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes of Hermione and the bright red hair and blue or brown eyes of the various Weasleys giggling happily the entire time. After a while of cycling through his looks he changed back to looking like Harry again which according to Andi was strange as he usually just cycled colors after he had run through everyone in the room a few times.

Ron sat next to Harry and started piling food on his plate, "Sorry about not telling you guys were I was going this morning not that I could have woken you up if I tried."

"Doesn't bother me, I mean you just beat Voldemort in a duel so I figure it would take quite a few Death Eaters to off you and even then it's not like there are any left in the castle." Ron said with his mouth full. Somehow, harry wasn't completely sure how but none of the food fell out while he was talking.

"Ronald Weasley, do not talk with your mouth full." Mrs. Weasley called down the table where the woman-folk had taken Harry's godson.

"Sorry Mum" Ron called back after swallowing all his food in one go, rather impressive the back of Harry's mind thought.

From there the conversation descended into normal topics for a while. Eventually Molly turned towards harry who was holding Teddy while he talked with Ron and George about the joke shop and some prank ideas. "Harry dear, do you know who the Teddy's godmother is?"

Harry thought for a moment but couldn't remember Remus ever mentioning who they had asked to be Teddy's godmother to be. "No, I don't. Remus never told me that I can remember."

Hermione, who had settled on the other side of Ron from Harry after fussing over Teddy, was holding Ron's hand while talking with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, who had joined them recently, about something turned at the question. "Actually Remus and Tonks asked me." She said, causing most of the group to fall silent. "Tonks told me she was pregnant before we went to pick up Harry and said she had Remus had agreed that I should be the godmother." She noticed that everyone else had been focused on her causing her to blush and look down at the table hiding her face with her hair.

Ron looked between the two of them in confusion, "No offense but why would they ask the two of you?" he asked

"Obviously because they trust them and think they could handle the responsibility not to mention they were both fairly close to both of them" Ginny shot at Ron.

"Well I think they made very good choices" said Professor McGonagall.

"I agree, though I wish they were still with us rather than these two and Andromeda having to raise the little angel.

"Now don't be putting thoughts into my godson's head" Harry said with false indignation causing everyone to laugh and dispersing the previous tension.

Eventually the conversation turned towards the future. Shacklebolt had apparently been named temporary Minister until things had settled down and actual elections could be held. It seemed that the order thought it was probable that he would even win the actual elections. Harry thought he would make a very good Minister. Neville, who had joined the group at some point that Harry couldn't remember, said he was going to be helping out as assistant Professor for Herbology and working some as an auror. Ron was also going to become and auror for the immediate future. George of course was going to continue with the joke shop with the help of the old Gryffindor chasers though there was going to be a larger section of defensive wear. Luna was going to go work for her father at the Quibbler.

Topic stayed the same for a while. Hermione came out and said she was going to be returning to finish school but until then was going to be an auror since there were so few now and even less that weren't either death-eaters or sympathizers. Harry never said anything about what he planned to do and oddly enough no one asked him about it either though Luna did send him a significant look at one point but he just smiled back before focusing back on Teddy.

Eventually lunch ended and Harry asked Molly to watch Teddy for a while since he had some things to take care of and it would be easier and quicker without having to watch Teddy the entire time. Hermione clearly wanted to ask him what he had to do that was so important that he was leaving his godson with Molly but managed to contain herself. Instead she said she would help Molly watch Teddy.

"Nonsense dear, I think I can manage a single child for a few hours after all I have raised seven." Molly tried to wave Hermione off, "Besides I'm sure there is something more important for you to be doing, maybe you and Ron should go for a walk around the grounds and make a list of things that need to be repaired."

"Molly, I insist. After all, I am the boy's godmother. I should get used to being able to help care for the little tyke." Hermione replied adamantly.

They continued for a little bit before Molly finally relented to let Hermione help her watch Teddy while Harry dealt with his errands. McGonagall had headed up to her office before lunch had ended to organize the post lunch efforts to restore the castle. Harry wandered the halls for a while making sure no one was following him. It seemed however that his wishes were being respected for the moment and everyone was doing something else.

After a while Harry found himself in front of where the Gargoyle had previously guarded the Headmaster's office. Pieces of the statue were scattered about the hall. Pulling out his wand he idly waved it with a mumbled _reparo_ and watched the pieces fly around and flow together to form the gargoyle looking as it always had though it was off to the side and didn't move as Harry approached he figured it would need to be recharmed to perform its task again.

The spiral staircase still moved however so Harry patiently waited to be carried up to the now Headmistresses office. At the top he lightly knocked on the ancient wood door. "Come in Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall called.

"So is there really some kind of spell on the stairs to let you know who is outside your door or am I your only appointment?" He asked lightly as he sat himself in his usual chair.

"When you are Headmaster, assuming the castle does not fall apart at the announcement, you will find out," was her teasing response, "Now I noticed you never commented on what you plan to do now that the war is technically over, is that because you wish to ask for my advice or is there another reason?"

"First off I am hurt that you think I would do such a poor job as headmaster, and secondly it was because I didn't want to tell everyone until things were finalized."

"A wise choice but that leads me to think that you will not be joining the aurors as your friends are and you had wanted to do in the past."

"You would be right." he paused to collect himself, "I've seen so much. All the fighting, the bloodshed and destruction that anyone would ever want to see. I have stared into the darkest corners of my soul and that of our society. I've done almost nothing but fight since I joined this world seven years ago. Besides I now have Teddy to help look after. Andi and I have agreed that right now I am too young to take care of him by myself but in a few years I'm going to take him in full time and probably adopt him as well though it will be up to him what last name he goes by." He finally looked at Professor McGonagall again to see her beaming at him, pride clearly evident in her eyes.

"You truly have grown in the past year. I'm glad you have realized some of your shortcomings and even that you would not be happy being auror though you would possibly be the best we have ever had. I think Teddy would like you to eventually adopt him since he continues to look like you even with everyone else around him and it easy to see you care for him."

"I guess I just see a lot of myself in him and I don't want him to grow up like I did. I want him to be happy." He trailed off embarrassed

Professor McGonagall's smile grew wider, "That is nothing to be embarrassed about, and it is what every good parent wants for their child. Now, I believe we have gotten slightly off topic, you wished to talk about your future?"

Harry took a breath to build up his courage; he really didn't think it would be this difficult for him to do. "I want to come back for my seventh year" He finally blurted out. McGonagall's jaw went slack; of course she hoped the young man in front of her would complete his education she really did not think that he would. Taking her silence as prompting to continue, "It's just, up until recently I had always kind of seen myself becoming an auror and never really considered anything else but now that being an auror no longer appeals to me, I thought coming back for a year would give me the time to figure out what I wanted to do."

McGonagall finally collected herself enough to respond. "Well I'm very glad to hear that you consider your education so important. Do you have any idea what classes you would take?"

"I hadn't really planned that far ahead though I do know that I don't want to be Head Boy"

"Why would you not want to be Head Boy? It is a great honor and I can think of no one else I would want as our Head Boy in this coming year especially with Miss Granger being Head Girl."

"Honestly, I just want a normal year. Plus I want to ask you for permission to leave during the weekends so that I can spend time with Teddy and help Andi out and it wouldn't be fair to Hermione and whoever else would get the title if I wasn't coming back. I'm actually moving in with them here shortly while Potter Manor is being rebuilt."

"I'm sure we could work something out. Before you definitively turn down something that you have rightfully earned many times over even if you did dumb down your classwork," she gave him a pointed glare at that, "Why don't you talk it over with Miss Granger, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you going to visit, or perhaps Teddy could be brought here for the two of you to look after every other weekend. Take your time, I won't even make the appointment until around your birthday anyways."

"Very well, I'll talk it over with Andi and Hermione, though I do want to be able to visit Teddy for the weekends."

She gave him a soft smile, "That can easily be arranged. Was there anything else? As much as I would enjoying talking to you about small things I to see about opening back up the original quarry that Hogwarts is built from to replace the stone that can't be repaired as well as rebuilding Hogsmeade."

"No, that was all thank you." He was almost to the door when he remembered what he had seen at the Library earlier, "Oh Professor McGonagall what was that blue field in front of the Library?"

"That was the last stand defense ward. It would have preserved the Library even if the entire castle had fallen on top of it. Thank you for reminding me to have that taken down." She replied before looking back down at the papers strewn about her desk.

The hospital wing was once again a hive of activity when Harry walked in. Having been a patient here enough to hold the record, or at least in recent times, he knew how it felt to be confined in this place with no one to visit. You just sat there staring out at the walls or the other patients but ultimately you were alone and most often in pain. Looking around it seemed that about a quarter of the people who had been in here early this morning where now gone. Confused Harry looked around for Madam Pomfrey.

Finally finding her as she walked over to her he asked, "What happened to the others that where in here before?"

"Hello again Harry dear, most of them we were able to heal or stabilize enough that they could be transferred to St Mungo's. Was there something that you needed looking at?"

"No, I'm still perfectly healthy. I actually stopped by to visit with your patients. I've certainly been here enough to know how much having someone visit you makes things better even if it isn't for very long. No offense but it can get depressing not seeing anyone other than healers for days on end."

Pomfrey smiled and shooed him to towards the far side of the Hospital Wing. Harry spent the next two hours walking around and talking to the injured. They seemed to rouse themselves when they realized that someone was there to talk to and visit them. They all knew who he was of course but surprisingly none of them bothered him about his actions, they just wanted someone to talk to. As Harry finally left the Hospital Wing he turned and looked at the patients, they all looked much happier and more resolved to get better. Harry left happy he had been able to make a really difference in their lives even if it was a bit of conversation and encouragement while they recovered from defending the rights of the oppressed.


End file.
